


Will Yule Dance With Me?

by numberonemilkbread



Series: Iwaoi's Hogwarts Adventures [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gryffindor!Iwaizumi, M/M, Slytherin!Oikawa, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonemilkbread/pseuds/numberonemilkbread
Summary: “Right! Besides, you guys are basically soulmates, and what friends would we be to deny you of your true love, Iwaizumi?” Suga chirps, waving his hands around with his eyes bright with delight.Iwaizumi takes Oikawa to the Yule Ball, and nobody is surprised.{Direct sequel toAccio Your Heart (It's All I Want)}
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Iwaoi's Hogwarts Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860697
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	Will Yule Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! Now you'll get to know how everyone reacts to Iwaizumi & Oikawa dating :)
> 
> This fic is a direct sequel to my other fic [Accio Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584061) so it'll help if you read that one first.
> 
> I hope this sequel lives up to all your expectations *fingers crossed*
> 
> (10/31)- Russian translation now available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9966213):)

Iwaizumi doesn’t think he’s ever been so nervous throughout his entire life. He keeps wiping his hands on his trousers while he paces because his palms are emitting what seems like _gallons_ of sweat every second. The dance started a few minutes ago, which is why Daichi and Bokuto have both entered the Great Hall with their dates already.

Iwaizumi stares anxiously at the grand staircase Oikawa insisted on entering from. The Gryffindor thinks it’s pointless and stupid because Oikawa can just come up from the dungeons where the Slytherin common room is like a normal person, but the drama queen had been adamant about making a grand entrance. Iwaizumi had scoffed that Oikawa always makes a grand entrance anyway when he fills the room with his arrogance and stupidity (which the other boy had screeched at) but then said he’d meet him at the end of the staircase.

He’s gotten so _weak_ to Oikawa’s requests, no matter how stupid they are. But he supposes it’s been that way ever since they’ve met, when Iwaizumi always did whatever he could to keep the other boy happy.

Iwaizumi is bursting with nerves now and internally scolds himself for acting like some lovestruck teenage girl. He can’t believe it’s _Oikawa_ he’s nervous about. The same boy who cried about beetles on his shirt and fell into a river running from a bee when they were seven, who blew up a potion in their second year and cried about his marred hair for an hour, who he’s seen shirtless and pants-less ( _and looking_ _hot_ , his brain unhelpfully supplies) when they swam in the Great Lake in their fourth year.

He and Oikawa have literally seen each other in every possible state, and yet he’s pathetically _freaking out_ right now about taking him to a dance.

Iwaizumi is fiddling with his olive-green bow tie (which he bought with Daichi and Bokuto last week when they said it complements his eyes. He went along with their suggestion because it sounded like something Oikawa would say) when Oikawa descends from the staircase, moving elegantly and confidently with each step. He’s wearing a typical outfit of dress shirts and black pants, but Iwaizumi thinks they fit him perfectly and shows off the Quidditch player’s lean muscles nicely. Like most boys in attendance, Oikawa’s also wearing a bow tie, but in a color between maroon and scarlet, and dusted with gold. Iwaizumi vaguely registers that he and Oikawa are wearing each other’s house colors, but that’s the last thing on his mind.

The first thing is that Oikawa looks way too handsome to be legal.

The second thing is that Oikawa looks absolutely dashing.

The third thing is Iwaizumi thinks he’s forgetting how to breathe.

And the list goes on, with everything about Oikawa, because that is all he can think about right now.

Oikawa sheepishly grins when he reaches Iwaizumi, looking unusually abashed. Iwaizumi thinks it’s endearing that he’s shy and nervous too.

“You… You look great,” Iwaizumi says, still staring at Oikawa, eyeing the perfectly mused up hair. His fingers ache to run through the soft curls, but he decides to give Oikawa an hour before he messes it up, given the boy probably spent two hours on it.

“ _Just_ great? Iwa-chan, you hurt my feelings. Not _handsome_ , or maybe _dashing_?” Oikawa replies with a telling smirk that lets Iwaizumi know the Slytherin is utterly aware of his effect on the Gryffindor.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes in an attempt to respond as normally as he can to Oikawa’s provocations. “You know you’re going to have all the girls swooning and lining up to tell you that. I’m just doing my role in keeping your ego in check.”

He’s unprepared for Oikawa grabbing both of his wrists and leaning forward until the taller boy’s mouth is next to his ear. “But Iwa-chan, I want to hear my _boyfriend_ saying it.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t need to look in a mirror to know his face and neck are heating up, probably matching Oikawa’s bow tie. When Oikawa pulls back and looks at him seductively through those absurdly long eyelashes, Iwaizumi knows if this goes on any longer, neither of them will be able to enter the ball.

“Fine,” Iwaizumi grumbles. “You look handsome and dashing, Tooru.”

“Aw, Hajime, you’re blushing,” Oikawa coos, running a hand through the shorter boy’s hair. Iwaizumi averts his eyes, about to mutter _shut up_ , when Oikawa’s voice drops into a soft and flirtatious tone. “You look gorgeous too.”

Now Iwaizumi’s face is _really_ flushing to the point where he’s sure it can be mistaken for a fever. Thankfully, Oikawa leans back and gestures in the direction of the Great Hall’s entrance, a silent invitation. Iwaizumi thrusts out his arm, which Oikawa takes eagerly, and the two stroll into the ball with Iwaizumi’s heart hammering in his chest because _he’s taking Oikawa to the ball and everyone is going to know_.

He’s not sure what he expected when he entered the massive room. Maybe some gawking, booing, shouting, hopefully no duels. What he _didn’t_ expect was for over a hundred pairs of eyes, including those of the professors’, turning to land on them and the whole room erupting into thunderous applause, cheering, and choruses of _finally!_

Iwaizumi and Oikawa stand at the entrance, flabbergasted, as Iwaizumi’s friends yell and wave them over to a table they’ve snagged for themselves. Oikawa still seems rooted to the floor, so Iwaizumi tugs his hand and maneuvers him to where Daichi, Bokuto, and some other friends are sitting.

“Iwaizumi! I see you’ve _finally_ decided to come clean!” Suga says enthusiastically. Iwaizumi has no idea what he’s talking about because Suga isn’t even in the same house as him _or_ Oikawa so how the hell does this Hufflepuff know about their relationship?

“Damn you, Iwaizumi. I was so sure it’d take you longer to come to terms with those feelings,” Daichi huffs jokingly as he digs out a bunch of galleons from his pockets and stacks them on the table like he’s playing poker. Iwaizumi watches, bemused, as he slides the stacks of galleons over to Suga, who counts them with glee. He notices students from other tables are also handing all sorts of stuff to their companions, ranging from money to sweets to a live toad ( _what?_ ). He also swears he just saw Professor Irihata and Professor Ukai exchange a handful of galleons over at the teacher’s table. It finally dawns on him what’s happening and why the entire hall just transformed into a colossal dealing arena.

“You guys _bet_ on us?” Iwaizumi asks incredulously. Next to him, Oikawa is staring around the room in what seems to be blank confusion.

“Sorry, dude.” Iwaizumi turns to address the newcomer, who turns out to be Kuroo. He’s followed by Kenma (probably his date, if the fifth year is able to come), who’s engrossed in a book about wizard chess strategies. “It was way too good of an opportunity to pass up, and now I’m here to claim my reward!” He says this last part with a clap on Bokuto’s shoulder, who looks up at him sullenly from his seat.

“I really did think it’d take them one more year to tell us,” Bokuto says gloomily. He directs the next words to his companion sitting next to him, who is presumably his date. “Akaashi, do you have any parchment?”

Iwaizumi isn’t even sure how he’s supposed to react. On the one hand, everybody seems completely accepting of this relationship between a Gryffindor and Slytherin, and it’s a relief he and Oikawa won’t be single-handedly causing some inter-house war. On the other hand, _everyone, including his own friends, have been betting on them!_

Just when Iwaizumi doesn’t think stuff can get weirder, Hanamaki and Matsukawa show up at their table, greeting everyone like they’re all old friends. Everyone else offers similar acknowledgements, with Kuroo even fist bumping Hanamaki.

“See, guys? Told you this was a surefire way to make some quick cash,” Hanamaki says with an ear-splitting grin, waving a whole bag of galleons, sickles, and knuts, which clink together from the movement.

“Man, you guys really managed to keep this a secret for much longer. I thought you guys would’ve exposed yourselves last year!” Matsukawa moans towards Iwaizumi and Oikawa, no doubt being the one to lose the bet to Hanamaki.

“Um, we only got together last year, so—” Iwaizumi starts to explain, though he’s not sure _why_ he’s defending himself. Why is everyone acting like he and Oikawa have been dating since _forever_ , and why does everyone know about this?

Oikawa seems to have finally recovered from his temporary bafflement and cuts in. “Makki! Mattsun! You guys not only bet on me but made Iwa-chan’s friends do it too?”

“Well, we also got the whole sixth year _and_ some of the seventh years—”

“I can’t believe my dearest friends would use me as a moneymaker!” Oikawa cries, clutching onto Iwaizumi, who just witnesses the exchange with faint amusement.

“Actually,” Kuroo joins in from the other side of the table, waving a piece of paper that reads _I.O.U 50 bottles of butterbeer_ in Bokuto’s bold handwriting. “I’m using you as a butterbeer-maker. Thanks, man.”

“Iwa-chan! I can’t believe they think our relationship is only worth 50 bottles of butterbeer!”

Hanamaki pulls out a seat for Matsukawa, who sits down, then proceeds to claim his own next to his friend. “Well, if it’s any consolation, we think your relationship is worth 50 galleons and since one butterbeer costs—”

“— two sickles,” Matsukawa helpfully supplies.

“Right, so that’s like…”

“How many sickles in a galleon again?”

“I think it was 17.”

“Okay, so that’s… like 300 bottles?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head while Oikawa exclaims, “Your math is abysmal, Mattsun! How did you ever pass Potions when you can’t even do math properly?”

Iwaizumi lets Oikawa continue the weird conversation with his housemates and moves to sit down in one of the two empty spots between Daichi and Bokuto, the other vacant seat presumably for his boyfriend.

His friends are all engaged in a discussion about their Christmas plans, and Suga is just about to finish sharing his itinerary for his Romania trip. The Hufflepuff, ever so accommodating, directs the conversation to Iwaizumi next, asking him about his plans. Iwaizumi doesn’t really know what he’ll be doing, just that he and Oikawa will be going back to their parents’ houses for the break. He’s about to disclose this vague plan when another more pressing question arises.

“Wait, so are you guys actually okay with me... dating Oikawa?” Iwaizumi questions tentatively. Promptly, everyone at the table stares at him in what can only be described as an _are you serious_ expression (except Oikawa, who has more of a nervous expression on his face).

Daichi is the first to clear his throat and speak. “I mean, we’ve all sort of known for a while… So, if there was any problem, we would’ve said something already. Not that there’s any problem! Oh, and the upperclassmen who were the most serious about the rivalry graduated like two years ago, so I don’t think anyone really cares anymore.”

“Right! Besides, you guys are basically soulmates, and what friends would we be to deny you of your true love, Iwaizumi?” Suga chirps, waving his hands around with his eyes bright with delight. “Also, you two have just earned me enough to buy a new broomstick, so thanks!”

Iwaizumi is not sure if he should feel unimpressed by Suga’s comment or relieved that everyone’s taking this casually. He feels a hand sliding onto his knee when his boyfriend takes the seat next to him, with Hanamaki and Matsukawa on the other side. Iwaizumi’s pretty sure Kuroo and Kenma were sitting at another table with their Ravenclaw friends prior to his and Oikawa’s grand arrival, but the two Ravenclaws have now taken residence in the seats next to Matsukawa. The Gryffindor takes a moment to glance around the table while everyone is still jabbering replies to his question. All of the seats at this round table are occupied, with Bokuto sitting next to Kuroo (no surprise there for the ultimate bro pair, Iwaizumi notes), and Akaashi on the other side of the intensely jovial man. Then the circle completes with Suga and Daichi, who are currently holding the conversation with the rest of the group as they sip from goblets.

Right now, Hanamaki is speaking with Matsukawa grinning devilishly next to him.

“Seriously, everyone knew. Oikawa really doesn’t know the definition of subtle—”

“Hey!” Oikawa yelps, spinning to glare at the boy seated next to him.

“— You should’ve seen him making goo-goo eyes at his precious _Iwa-chan_ in every class they have together and making a pathetic attempt to cover up the attraction between them that’s so goddamn obvious even a brick wall can pick up on it.” Next to him, Oikawa blushes furiously and plants his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder, which the Gryffindor allows because he has a feeling he’s about to do the same, if the mischievous grins on Suga’s and Kuroo’s faces are any indication.

Just like he fears, Suga jumps in to trade embarrassing stories on Iwaizumi’s behalf, most definitely shared to him by Daichi. Iwaizumi does not hide an ounce of his displeasure in the glare he shoots to his fellow housemate next to him, which is met by Daichi’s guilty expression.

“Oh, you should’ve seen Iwaizumi showing up to Quidditch practices half an hour early just so he can _subtly_ watch Slytherin practices—”

“He says it’s to _spy_ on them, but we all know Iwaizumi would never be morally capable of such actions—” Kuroo adds, having caught Iwaizumi once.

“Yep, and that’s how we all know it’s just to watch a certain chaser—”

Iwaizumi is debating whether or not he should cast a silencing spell because his friends are spewing such embarrassing (but _true_ , he begrudgingly admits) stories with no signs of stopping. He’s given a temporary reprieve when Hanamaki chimes in with more Oikawa tales.

“Well, nothing beats how Oikawa befriended a house-elf just to gain access to the kitchens so he can try to make agedashi tofu for Iwaizumi’s birthday. That was fun, wasn’t it, Matsukawa?”

“Oh, definitely. If you count five burns, four house-elves almost stepped on, three broken pans, two small fires, and one big fire as fun.”

Oikawa is positively fuming now, waving his arms in front of his friends’ faces to try and get them to stop talking. “Mattsun! Stop spreading lies! It wasn’t _that_ bad!”

“You’re right,” Matsukawa agrees readily. Oikawa looks startled by how amiable the Slytherin is being, but it switches into a grimace when the other boy adds, “It was so much worse.”

Hanamaki elaborates on this. “Oikawa used us as test guinea pigs and gave us food poisoning three times. To think we’ve always been so supportive of him, and he wanted to murder us!”

Oikawa’s cries of protest are ignored when everyone at the table cracks up in laughter, Kuroo’s hyena cackling louder than the rest. Iwaizumi rubs a finger in circles on Oikawa’s knee, trying to convey how heartwarming it is to hear how hard Oikawa attempted to perfect the agedashi tofu. He still remembered being upset about Oikawa receiving detention right before exams back in second year and wanting to throttle and hug him all at once when the Slytherin had presented a sad-looking but edible slab of agedashi tofu in a container on his birthday, revealing his kitchen endeavors as the reason for detention. The boy had neglected to share all those details about the mishaps, though, and Iwaizumi finds it endearing how much Oikawa had endured just to make the birthday gift for him.

A wave of relief rushes through Iwaizumi when the band switches into a rendition of the Weird Sisters’ “Do the Hippogriff”, a song he recognizes thanks to Oikawa’s frequent off-key singing. Suga, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa erupt into what can only be described as squeals, the previous embarrass-Oikawa-and-Iwaizumi-as-much-as-possible-fest already forgotten. Daichi is the first to be whisked away onto the dance floor, then Akaashi, who sighs at Bokuto’s huge pleading eyes and allows himself to be dragged away. Kenma puts up more of a fight, insisting he’d rather sit here and read his chess strategies book than _dance_ , but Kuroo basically picks him by the scruff of his shirt like a mother cat and carries him to where the other two pairs are watching amusedly from the dance floor.

Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s hand and stands up excitedly, tugging Iwaizumi towards the sea of people. The Gryffindor’s not particularly fond of crowds, but he thinks he can put up with it for one night if it means Oikawa’s brilliant smile is here to stay. Behind Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are making kissy faces and exaggerated gestures. Iwaizumi tries his best to ignore them as Oikawa leads him over to where everyone else is (attempting) to dance, their hands still linked together.

Iwaizumi really doesn’t know how to dance, but he tries his best to sway with Oikawa’s movements and not step on anyone’s feet. Oikawa doesn’t seem to mind though, laughing whenever Iwaizumi stumbles and pulling him closer to snuggle against his neck from time to time. They’re bombarded by groups of fangirls asking for Oikawa’s autograph or picture during the pause between one song and the next, but the numbers aren’t as high as Iwaizumi had anticipated, probably because now that Oikawa’s known to be taken, most believe there’s no point in trying anymore.

The thought makes Iwaizumi smirk, tightening his grip on Oikawa’s waists because _finally_ , he can show everyone Oikawa is his, and his alone.

“What are you thinking about?” Oikawa asks, looking down at him with bright eyes. Iwaizumi is mesmerized by the taller boy’s messily perfect hair, those warm chocolate irises, the fact that his current loving and gentle expression is one only Iwaizumi gets to see…

“How messy your hair looks right now,” Iwaizumi lies. The other boy yelps and immediately withdraws his hands from Iwaizumi’s shoulders to reach up to feel his hair, his eyes widening in shock.

Oikawa’s expression falls into annoyance and disbelief when he realizes none of his curls are out of place. “Iwa-chan, you liar! My hair looks fine.” Iwaizumi laughs and pulls the boy forward to nuzzle his face into the mess of brown locks.

“Now it doesn’t,” Iwaizumi says triumphantly with a smirk. Oikawa cries out and tries to assess the damage, even though, to be honest, Iwaizumi doesn’t see much of a difference. It’s just entertaining to watch his boyfriend fuss about his appearance when Iwaizumi never thinks he looks anything less than the most attractive person in the room.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what time it is, but he’s guessing it’s close to an hour before midnight. He’s getting somewhat tired of all the commotion and people, never being one to thrive at social events, but he can tell Oikawa’s having the time of his life, so he plays along with his date’s wishes. Currently, he’s nursing a goblet of fruit punch while conversing with Daichi on this semester’s Quidditch matches. Despite trying to listen attentively to Daichi’s words, Iwaizumi finds half of his attention snagged on watching his boyfriend sway to the music with Suga, Kuroo, and Bokuto. Oikawa’s hair is now damp with sweat, but the boy’s probably having too much fun to care about that at this point.

They’d all done a few dances with their respective partners in the first hour, then sat down to eat a bit, with Oikawa quickly downing a plate of goulash before insisting on dancing again. Iwaizumi had complied for three more songs before deciding he’d reached his limit tonight and opted to sit out with Kenma, who’d refused to leave the table after dinner, and Akaashi, who seemed to be monitoring everything happening, if his assessing sweeps of the room were any indication. Daichi had joined them half an hour ago after making a trip to the refreshments table and seemed content with chatting with Iwaizumi while keeping his eye on his own date.

Iwaizumi's in the middle of discussing which alternate chaser to induct into a regular position with Daichi when a shadow looming over them prompts them to turn and greet the newcomer. Iwaizumi looks up to be rewarded with the sight of Oikawa’s flushed cheeks and shining eyes from the adrenaline. He tugs on Oikawa’s hand to try to make the other boy sit down, but the Slytherin shakes his head adamantly, instead choosing to tug Iwaizumi up from the chair. The Gryffindor waves a hasty goodbye to Daichi and shoots a glare at Kuroo, who’s suggestively smirking from beside Bokuto and Suga on the dance floor.

“Are you tired? Want something to drink?”

“Nah,” Oikawa replies easily. “It’s just getting a bit stuffy in here. Wanna go somewhere quieter?” Iwaizumi’s taken back by this suggestion because Oikawa flourishes at social events and seemed to be enjoying himself, but he nods because he does kind of want to leave.

They’re almost to the door when someone steps into their path. Iwaizumi immediately recognizes the bold and sturdy build of his teammate and Oikawa’s self-proclaimed long-time rival, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“Iwaizumi. Oikawa,” Ushijima greets in his deep voice, nodding to each of them. Iwaizumi inclines his head too, unlike Oikawa, who stubbornly stands straight and snaps, “What do _you_ want, Ushiwaka-chan?”

“To congratulate you two on the bond.” Iwaizumi is wondering why on earth his housemate talks like they are wolves (who even says _bond_?) while Oikawa looks surprised by the normalcy of Ushijima’s words, but his face twists into a scowl when Ushijima adds, “and to say that it supports my advice that you should’ve come to Gryff—”

“I _swear_ , if you finish that sentence, I’ll murder you. Or worse, get you kicked off the Quidditch team!” Oikawa snarls. Iwaizumi increases his grip on Oikawa’s hand, thinking back to the 8729 other times he’s already witnessed different versions of this same conversation in the past four years.

Ushijima’s face morphs into what Iwaizumi _thinks_ is confusion (the stoic boy appears to only ever have one expression) and says, “But how would I play Quidditch if I’m already dea—”

This time, Iwaizumi cuts in before this can escalate into a duel, sharply saying, “Actually, we have somewhere to be, so I’ll see you later, Ushijima.” He wouldn’t put it past Oikawa to actually start hexing Ushijima, as demonstrated by the numerous close calls they’ve encountered. After nodding once to the still-puzzled boy, Iwaizumi steers Oikawa towards the door, muttering, “And _you_ need to sort out your priorities.”

The atmosphere is much more peaceful out here, the sounds of the bass and screaming muted by the walls. Iwaizumi turns to face Oikawa, whose face is still twisted into a scornful expression. Trying to soothe the Slytherin’s temper, he laces their fingers together more firmly and asks, “Do you want to take a walk?”

Oikawa’s face instantly lights up, and he beams, replying an excited “yes!” before tugging Iwaizumi up the staircase he had descended from earlier. The Gryffindor was thinking about strolling near the lake like they frequently did at night, but he follows Oikawa up the stairs without a complaint, relishing the way their hands are clasped together, right out in the open where anyone can see.

The sound of their footsteps is the only noise for a few minutes until Oikawa clears his throat and comments, “Everyone took it pretty well tonight, huh?”

“Almost _too_ well,” Iwaizumi says with a chuckle.

“I’m glad, though.”

The flirtatious undertone makes Iwaizumi turn towards Oikawa with a questioning gaze, waiting for elaboration. The Slytherin grins slyly and stops in his tracks at the top of the stairs, pulling the Gryffindor back towards him before leaning in and whispering, “Now I can do this.”

Iwaizumi shuts his eyes as soon as Oikawa’s lips touch his, appreciating the sweetness and passion of the taller boy’s tongue as it explores his own mouth. They’ve done this countless times in dark alcoves on the seventh floor, under the stars on top of the astronomy tower, in random closets located all around the school… but it’s the first time they’re kissing out in the open, where anyone can see them. Iwaizumi feels an odd sense of thrill at that, even tightening his hands in Oikawa’s hair possessively.

When they finally pull away slowly, Iwaizumi smirks and teases, “Should’ve known you’re the PDA type.”

“Iwa-chaaaan, I just want to show off my amazing boyfriend!” Oikawa protests before his expression is replaced by one of determination. “How about this! If I can beat you in a race, I get to kiss you whenever and wherever I want!”

“Like you’ll ever beat me,” Iwaizumi says with a snort. Oikawa takes that as an agreement and runs off, with Iwaizumi nipping at his heels and yelling at him for cheating for getting a headstart and not even disclosing where the finish line is.

It isn’t until they’ve raced up staircase after staircase that Iwaizumi realizes they’re heading to the astronomy tower. “Why are we—” Iwaizumi starts to inquire, confused. He hasn’t been up here since his cheesy way of asking Oikawa to the dance because there haven’t been any celestial events after that. To his knowledge, there isn’t one tonight either, but maybe he missed it. After all, Oikawa’s always been the one to pay much closer attention to the Daily Prophet on any upcoming celestial events.

“Shh,” Oikawa says, holding up a finger to his lips as he turns around to look at the other boy. Iwaizumi wants to tell him to turn back around lest he runs into a wall, “It’s a surprise!”

Iwaizumi is wary of that, namely because the last time Oikawa “sprung” a surprise, he ended up having to haul the Slytherin to the infirmary to get moose antlers removed. Despite his concern, he still lets Oikawa lead him to the astronomy tower, curious about what the other boy has planned.

By the time they reach the top of the winding staircase in the astronomy tower, with Iwaizumi only a few seconds later than Oikawa, they’re both winded and panting. Oikawa flashes a peace sign at Iwaizumi, gloating about his undeserved victory, but the Gryffindor sighs and allows Oikawa the celebration. After all, he actually doesn’t mind PDA too much (a product of dealing with Daichi and Suga, Kuroo and Kenma, plus Bokuto and Akaashi), _especially_ if they’re going to be the ones exhibiting it. When they finish catching their breaths, Oikawa gestures towards the door leading to the balcony, signaling for Iwaizumi to open it. The latter cautiously approaches the wooden door, almost expecting a Cornish Pixie or something to jump up at him. Oikawa rolls his eyes at Iwaizumi’s hesitance and speeds up the process by shoving him closer. Iwaizumi turns to shoot him a look—which Oikawa counters by poking his tongue out—and slowly pushes the door open.

No Cornish Pixies or anything ambushes him. Just a white tarp floating in midair, a projector, and a mountain of blankets and pillows. Iwaizumi stares at the makeshift cinema while Oikawa takes him by the hand and leads him to the pile of blankets.

“Oikawa… What is this?”

The boy looks down with faint pink tinging his cheeks, which is how Iwaizumi knows his boyfriend is feeling nervous. “Well… You mentioned how long it’s been since you got to re-watch _Godzilla_ and how much you’ve been longing to see it.” Oikawa turns his head slightly to the side, focusing on the stone floor with great intensity. “I know we’re going home next week, and you’ll be able to watch it then, but I thought it’d be nice to watch it here on top of the tower because—”

Oikawa’s babbling is cut off by Iwaizumi’s mouth, swallowing the rest of his words. Iwaizumi feels Oikawa falter at first, but then kiss back with equally ravenous heat, his hands sliding up Iwaizumi’s back and shoulders. They fall onto the blankets and pillows in a tangle of limbs, with Oikawa on top. Iwaizumi pulls away first and cards his fingers through Oikawa’s hair as he mutters, “Thank you.”

“Of course, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa burrows his head into the Gryffindor’s neck. “Anything for you.”

Iwaizumi thinks his heart is going to burst with affection for this one amazing individual. He’s never been one to be eloquent with words, so he expresses this sentiment by wrapping his arms tighter around Oikawa and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

When Oikawa sits up, he grabs a backpack from the edge of their blanket fort, which Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed earlier. He produces a _Godzilla_ CD and a box that presumably contains food, a delectable smell wafting out from it.

“You made agedashi tofu?” Iwaizumi asks hopefully, recognizing the aroma of the sauce.

Oikawa grins sheepishly, opening the box and handing it over to Iwaizumi along with a pair of chopsticks. “Yeah, I don’t know if it’s good though. It’s been a while since I last cooked it. I did try to keep it warm with a heating spell though.”

Iwaizumi carefully extracts a piece and puts it into his mouth. It’s not as good as the restaurants back home, but it’s still enjoyable and pretty damn good for someone like Oikawa, who can burn something as simple as toast. “It’s delicious,” Iwaizumi tells the other boy, who’s watching him hopefully. His heart melts at the way Oikawa’s eyes brighten at the praise, and he picks up another piece with the chopsticks, holding it up to Oikawa’s mouth. “Here.”

The Slytherin takes the bite and chews thoughtfully. “I can’t believe I made this,” He says dubiously.

Iwaizumi laughs and pats him affectionately on the head. “We both know you can accomplish anything as long as you put your mind on it.”

“Even winning you at arm-wrestling?”

That makes Iwaizumi snort and simper. “You wish. I’m undefeatable.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes and gets onto his knees to shuffle over to the projector, popping open the CD case before sliding the disc into the machine. _Godzilla_ appears on the white tarp, projected by a ray of bluish-white light streaming from the machine. Iwaizumi still can’t believe Oikawa planned out this surprise for _him_ , actually went through the trouble of acquiring the CD and projector to make it all happen.

“Wait, does this mean you insisted on coming down from the staircase because you were preparing this before the dance?”

“Partially. I also just like grand entrances, Iwa-chan. Grand entrance for a grand king!” Oikawa replies with a wink. Iwaizumi fakes a gagging sound, which puts a look of indignation on the other’s face.

“More like a crappy king, Crappykawa.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan!”

Despite his words, Iwaizumi piles up the pillows so they can somewhat lean against them and holds out his arm, an invitation for Oikawa. The other boy accepts with a dazzling grin, snuggling close to Iwaizumi so their bodies are pressed together. Iwaizumi loses himself in his favorite movie, though he occasionally glances at Oikawa to find the other boy looking at him intently. That spikes his urge to kiss his boyfriend, which results in them missing quite a few scenes.

Iwaizumi doesn’t mind, though. He thinks this—melting under Oikawa’s touch with his favorite movie providing a soundtrack of destruction—is the embodiment of the perfect way to end the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to stop giving my fics ridiculously cliché and cheesy endings. 
> 
> And yes, I couldn't stop myself from sneaking a Harry Potter reference into this. It's still my favorite line from all eight movies and one of the reasons Hermione is my favorite character from HP :)
> 
> Thank you for reading & please comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://numberonemilkbread.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/numberonemilkb2)


End file.
